1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a circuit board repair and rework apparatus at a circuit board repair and rework station. At the work station, a circuit board is positioned on a work table of the apparatus. Then, with a camera, an image of an actual circuit board to be worked on is captured by the camera and the camera output is digitized. Then, the digitized data is converted by a computer and displayed on the screen of a computer monitor. Subsequently, pertinent circuit board data, or so-called "GERBER" data, is superimposed or overlaid on the circuit board image on the screen of the computer monitor which had been obtained from the digitized camera signal. Then, from the "GERBER" data and with a mouse cursor, the electrical circuit location of the cursor on the circuit board image can be determined or, from the "GERBER" data, the circuit component at the cursor position on the circuit board position readily can be determined to enable an operator quickly to analyze, repair or rework the circuitry on the circuit board on the table.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, it has been proposed in the Whitehead U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,553, to project circuit board data ("GERBER" data) from a plasma screen of a computer onto a half mirror. Then beneath the mirror is positioned a circuit board which can be viewed through the mirror while at the same time the "GERBER" data is projected on the mirror in registry with the circuit board so that an operator can view the circuit board through the mirror for correlating the "GERBER" data projected onto the mirror with the actual circuit board positioned below the mirror.